NeoTurks
by Bloodrose 'Valentine' Foxxstar
Summary: **Warning, mild Yaoi** The new Turks have formed, after the game.


**Neo-Turks**  
  
*_Scarlet and Reno have left ShinRa and with Sephiroth have created a new turks. Tseng joined them not long after and Vincent and Tifa have left AVALANCHE and joined up with them too._*  
  


  
Sephiroth enters the turks headquarters slowly, dragging masamune behind him His hair and his sword are covered in blood, he has many scratches over his face and body and his clothes are all but torn to pieces. He looks around the room briefly as he moves over to the sofa beside the fireplace. Dropping his sword at his feet he slumps onto the sofa and stares quietly into the fire itself.  
  
Vincent looks up at him and watches him as he sits by the fire. "Anything wrong?" He asks quietly from his table at the other end of the bar.  
  
Sephiroth remains quiet and continues to stare into the fire as Tifa approaches the sofa and stands behind him. "Look at your hair, and your clothes." She says placing a hand gently on his shoulder, "what happened?"  
  
Sephiroth didn't move but quietly said one word, "mother..."  
  
"You killed her didn't you?" Vincent asked as he walked up to Tifa and stood beside her, "you've killed Jenova." Sephiroth nodded slightly.  
  
"Oh wow!" Tifa exclaimed. "Are you okay, do you need anything?"  
  
Sephiroth turned around and faced them with a small grin, "just a shower and you, Tifa." He said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Tifa blushed slightly and Vincent laughed as he went back to his table. "Good to see you're okay then Seph."  
  
Tifa took Sephiroth's hand and led him to their room, shutting the door just as Reno walked into the headquarters and headed straight to the bar.  
  
"Man I need a drink!" He grabbed a glass and a bottle of whisky, turning around he noticed masamune lying near the fireplace, "hey isn't that Seph's sword?" he asked walking over to Vincent's table and sitting with him.  
  
"Yes, he's just come back." Vincent replied as Reno poured himself a drink and placed the bottle on the table infront of him.  
  
"No kidding. Where has he been all this time?" Reno took a mouthful of whisky. "It's been nearly two weeks."  
  
"Killing Jenova."  
  
"What!?!" Reno exclaimed almost choking on his drink.  
  
"Yes, he came back in here all scratched up and bloody."  
  
"Where is he now?" Reno asked, finishing his glass and pouring himself another when they heard a few quite moans coming out of Sephiroth's and Tifa's room.  
  
Vincent leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow. "Do you really need to ask."  
  
Just then a familiar voice called out from one of the other rooms. "Hey Vinnie, would you come here please."  
  
Vincent groans "I hate when she calls me that." He doesn't stand up but turns around slightly to see Scarlet standing in her bedroom doorway. "What do you want?"  
  
"Is that anyway to talk to your boss?! Now come here, I need your help with something."  
  
Reno laughs and winks. "You heard her Vinnie."  
  
Vincent glares at Reno. "Don't make me bite you!" He exclaimes as he stands up and walks over to Scarlet.  
  
"I wish." Reno mumbled once Vincent was out of his hearing range.  
  
"What do you want?" Vincent asked standing outside of Scarlet's room.  
  
"I need your help, in here." She said taking his hand and closing the door behind them.  
   
"Are you ever going to tell him?" A quiet voice remarked.  
  
Reno spun around to see Tseng sitting at another table nearby. "How long have you been there, and tell who what?"  
  
"Long enough, and you know what I'm talking about." He answered taking a mouthful of his drink.  
  
"What are we talking about?" Sephiroth asks as he emerged from his room, combing his long, wet silver hair.  
  
"Reno's feelings for Vincent."  
  
"I see." Sephiroth said sitting back down on the sofa he was on earlier.  
  
"I DO NOT have feelings for him!" Reno exclaimed. "That's just, just arg...!" He sighs and downs another glass.  
  
Sephiroth laughs and quietly picks up his sword and starts cleaning the blood off of it.  
  
"We need more girls!" Reno said pouring another whisky and trying to change the subject.  
  
"Agreed" answered Tseng.  
  
"Well we could always ask Elena to join us. I'm sure Tseng would enjoy that." Reno laughed and Tseng groaned, rolling his eyes.  
  
Sephiroth replaces masamune and looks around. "Where is Vince anyway?"  
  
Reno gestures to Scarlet's room. "In there, again."  
  
"He's going to kill he one of these days." Sephiroth said quietly, staring at the bedroom door.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Tseng.  
  
Sephiroth turned to face him. "Why do you think he goes in there so often, for sex?" He shudders. "No, because she's our boss?" Shakes his head. "No. It's because she wants him to bite her, and he's not about to pass up a free meal, so to speak." They all look quietly at Scarlet's door, then walk up to it and Reno knocked.  
  
"Hey Scarlet, Vincent, let us in." Tseng says.  
  
There was no answer and Reno tried the door handle to find the door unlocked, they enter the room and Sephiroth grabs Vincent's shoulder, pulling him away from the now almost dead Scarlet. "Vince! You should be more careful!"  
  
"I couldn't help it, I couldn't stop myself." He answered quietly, licking the blood from his lips and fangs.  
  
"It's ok Vincent, just come with me for awhile." Tifa said quietly, appearing in the doorway and held out her hand for him. She nodded to Sephiroth and took Vincent out into the main bar quietly as the boys attended to Scarlet.  
  
"What are we going to do with her?" Tseng asked looking down at the unconscious Scarlet.  
  
"Throw her in the lake?" Reno asked.  
  
"Reno!" Tseng and Sephiroth both said at the same time.  
  
"What?" He asked and they all laughed as they tried to wake her up.  
  
Meanwhile, Tifa and Vincent were sitting at the bar talking quietly. "I can't begin to understand Vince, but if there is ever anything you want me to do or anything you want to talk about, I am here for you." She said gently placing her hand on his. "After all, we've known each other for awhile now and I'm glad to have you as a friend."  
  
He looked at her and nodded, quietly saying "thank you Tifa."  
  
Then Sephiroth walked into the bar closely followed by Scarlet, being supported by Tseng and Reno.  
  
"Is everything ok?" Vincent asked as they sat her down at a nearby table.  
  
"She's fine, this time." Sephiroth said giving Vincent a warning look.  
  
Vincent nodded. "That's good, I am sorry Scarlet. It won't happen again."  
  
Reno walked up to Vincent and placed his hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Vince, we all know you didn't mean to go that far." He smiled and turned around suddenly as he head Tseng try to hide a small laugh. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," Tseng replied and smirked as Sephiroth almost burst out laughing.  
  
Reno looked from Tseng to Sephiroth and back, his face turning almost as red as his hair. "Come on guys, this isn't funny!"  
  
"What's going on?" Tifa asked, a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Oh nothing. Reno has a crush on Vincent... that's all." Tseng answered.  
  
"WHAT?!" Vincent yelled, falling off his barstool.  
  
Scarlet burst out laughing. "Kyaa haa haa haa. Oh man, I'm glad I didn't miss this!"  
  
Vincent stood back up and raised an eyebrow at Reno, who was looking very uncomfortable and his face turning redder than before. "Well that explains a few things." Vincent remarked as Reno turned and fled to his room.  
  
"Hey Reno come back, we didn't mean anything by it."Scarlet said as he ran past her and shut the door.  
  
"Maybe I should talk to him." Tseng said quietly.  
  
"No, I'll go." Vincent said heading for Reno's door, "I should talk to him. It is about me after all." The others nodded as Vincent knocked on the door. "Reno, let me in. I want to talk to you." They heard the door unlock and Vincent went inside, closing the door behind him.  
  
A while later Scarlet and Tseng where sitting at the a table talking about the turks next few missions and Sephiroth and Tifa where sitting on the sofa beside the fireplace kissing and talking quietly. Tifa giggled at something Sephiroth said and Scarlet looked up annoyed. "Can't you guys go to your room or something?" She said as Vincent emerged from Reno's room and grabbed the half full bottle of whisky Reno left behind.  
  
"How is he?" Tseng asked.  
  
"He's better now." Vincent said quietly and returned to the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Did you notice that?" Sephiroth said.  
  
"What?" Tifa asked.  
  
"The small amount of blood on his lower lip." Tseng answered.  
  
"Wasn't that mine?" Scarlet asked.  
  
"Definatley not." Sephiroth stated. "He didn't have any there when he entered the room earlier."  
They all gave each other knowing looks and smiled, nodding their heads slightly.  
  
"Kyaa haa haa, it looks like we are the only single ones left now." Scarlet said to Tseng.  
  
"Maybe you two should hook up." Tifa said laughing.  
  
"No thanks..." they both replied at the same time.  
  
Then Cloud entered the headquarters and stood just inside the doorway. The four of them looked up at him. "What do you want?" Tseng asked.  
  
"I've come for Tifa and Vincent, let them go."  
  
Tifa leant against Sephiroth and he placed his arm around her shoulders. "Doesn't look like she wants to leave us." Sephiroth said calmly.  
  
"Tifa, what's wrong with you? Don't you know who they are?" Cloud asked slightly shocked at her gesture to stay.  
  
"Of course we know. But we also prefer it here." Answered Vincent coming out of Reno's room. He licked the last of the blood off of his lips and smiled at Reno who was standing just behind him.  
  
"That's right." Tseng said quietly.  
  
"Kyaa haa haa. Why don't you go back to that pathetic little group of yours. They obviously prefer being with us!" Scarlet said laughing quietly.  
  
"Tifa, Vincent. What about everything we've been through together." Cloud said, trying to get a grasp on things.  
  
"I was a Turk before I met you Cloud, I've just decided it was time to rejoin them."  
  
"Yes and anyway, you've got Aeris back. You don't need me anymore." Tifa said leaning closer to Sephiroth, who was watching quietly.  
  
"I think you should leave." Reno said walking up to Cloud slowly.  
  
Cloud looked at Reno and saw a bite mark on his neck then looked over to Vincent who was still standing quietly by Reno's bedroom door. Cloud then looked over at tifa and Sephiroth on the sofa beside the fireplace and shrugged.  "Well I guess you guys have made up your minds. But the next time we meet it won't be as friends." He said leaving.  
  
Reno turned around and looked at the others. "Well, that was interesting." He laughed and sat at the bar grabbing a new bottle of whisky.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tifa asked Sephiroth who was still sitting quietly, watching the door.  
  
"Something is not right." He said standing up and walking to the door. All eyes where upon him as he walked outside.  
  
"Do you think we should follow him?" Tifa asked quietly.  
  
"You know Sephiroth. He likes to do things on his own, but I think we should at least keep an eye on him." Tseng said and looked at Scarlet. "What do you think?"  
  
"I agree." She nods and they all follow Sephiroth outside just in time to see him disappear into the surrounding forest.  
  
They walk through the forest for a bit then spot Sephiroth standing quietly and watching something. "What you looking at?" Reno asks tapping his nightstick on his shoulder as he walks up behind Sephiroth.  
  
"Shhh.." Sephiroth hushed him and gestures to the clearing just ahead of them, they all turned to look at what Sephiroth was watching. In the middle of the clearing was Cloud, standing all alone.  
  
"Who's he talking to?" Tifa asked. "No one else is there."  
  
"I failed.... she's alive...."  
  
All eyes turned to Sephiroth. "Failed? You mean Jenova?" Tseng asked. "She's not dead after all."  
  
"So why is Cloud talking to her?" Reno said looking back to the clearing and gasped. All eyes turned to Reno then to the clearing, Cloud was still there but he had turned around and was now facing the group.  
  
"Why are you spying on me?" Cloud said, his voice sounded strange.  
  
Sephiroth stepped out of the forest and into the clearing, "why do you try to fool me with that disguise mother." He stated emotionlessly.  
  
Cloud smiled and turned into Jenova. "I could never fool you my son." Her voice was cold and calm.  
  
Tifa gasped. "It was Jenova the whole time. No wonder he was acting strange before."  
  
Scarlet nodded. "Yes, and somehow Seph knew that it wasn't Cloud." They look around at each other quietly and when they looked back to the clearing they noticed both Jenova and Sephiroth had disappeared, never to be seen again.  
  
**The End.**


End file.
